Imperfect Love
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Cinta itu tak pernah masuk akal. Cinta itu tak memandang kesempurnaan. Dan cinta tak pernah tunduk pada perintah. /"Kau milikku, Kouki."/for Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge. Warning didalam. Bad at summary. Tema: Canon Universe


**Imperfect Love**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Rated T for save~~**

**For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge**

**Disclaimer: Ya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi dong~~**

**Warning: Standart warning, TYPO, gaje, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I've warned you~~**

~~oo00oo~~

Furihata tidak tau dan tidak mengerti.

Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban sekaligus kapten Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou, dan sedang mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau milikku, Furihata Kouki."

Sumpah demi apapun, Furihata sudah mengecek kalender dan tanggal satu April sudah lewat dua minggu yang lalu. Dan dia sudah mengecek jam dua kali dan tak banyak berubah (katanya kalo kita ngecek jam pertama kali dan ngecek sekali lagi tapi jamnya jauh beda, berarti kita sedang bermimpi. Tapi, gimana kalo di mimpi itu kita lagi ada di ruangan yang gak ada jamnya? Di bulan misalnya?) bahkan sudah menampar wajahnya sendiri, bahkan ia sampai berpikir bahwa mata dan telinganya mulai bermasalah.

Ya, benar. Jika Akashi berkata bahwa Furihata miliknya, itu adalah mutlak.

Sialnya, yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah Akashi…mode _oreshi_!

Cabut nyawa Furihata sekarang.

"_A-a-ano_, Akashi-_san_… serius?" tanya Furihata sambil gemetaran. Serius, sedikit lagi saja mungkin ia akan mengompol.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Tidak. Itulah yang berada dalam pikiran Furihata. Manusia wujud segala kesempurnaan yang berada di hadapannya nampak tak bercanda. Tapi… ayolah, ini Akashi Seijuurou yang kita bicarakan! Dianugerahi otak jenius, hidup berkecukupan—lebih jauh dari kata mampu mungkin—dan masa depannya sudah terjamin, menjadi penerus Akashi corp. atau menjadi pemain _shogi _professional jika kau membicarakan mimpinya, bahkan mungkin bukan sekadar mimpi semata lagi. Dengan segala kesempurnaan hidupnya itu ia cukup menutup mata dan asal tunjuk ia bisa mendapatkan wanita—atau bahkan pria—untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Bahkan dilihat dari pergaulannya, Akashi tipe seseorang yang sudah terbiasa melihat wanita cantik dengan gaun satin yang jelas-jelas terlihat mahal. Dan pasti banyak diantara wanita-wanita itu yang ingin jatuh kedalam pelukan Akashi.

Lantas kenapa Akashi memilihnya?

"Wajahmu lucu, Kouki. Kau memikirkan apa?" suara Akashi menyadarkan Furihata dari pemikirannya yang berbelit-belit. Entah Furihata yang pemikirannya terlalu berbelit atau malah authornya yang ngetik dengan bahasa beribet mentang-mentang besok ulangan Bahasa Indonesia *curhatthor?*

"Eh… tidak. T-tapi… kenapa Akashi-_san _memilihku?" tanya Furihata. Mata kelerengnya menatap tanah seolah tanah yang baru saja diguyur air hujan itu lebih menarik daripada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Karena menurutku kau orang yang tepat."

Furihata hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia orang yang tepat? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku hanya menyatakan bahwa kau milikku. Terserah kau mau menyangkalnya atau tidak." Ujar Akashi sambil melenggang pergi.

Eh? Cepat sekali berubah menjadi mode _bokushi_…

~~oo00oo~~

"Begitulah. Menurut kalian aku harus jawab apa?"

Saat ini, para anggota kelas satu Seirin (Kuroko, Kagami, Kawahara, Fukuda, dan Furihata sendiri) sedang kumpul di restoran Majiba. Furihata yang sedang galau karena ditengah latihan mendadak didatangi _emperor _absolut yang entah kenapa identic dengan gunting padahal adegan dia bawa gunting Cuma sekali. Itupun guntingnya Midorima…

"Ya ikutilah kata hatimu, Furi! Kau sendiri yang bilang sejak WC selesai kau tertarik padanya kan?" ujar Fukuda.

"T-tertarik bukan berarti cinta! Ne, Kuroko. Kau tau sesuatu kan?" tanya Furihata pada sang bayangan yang sejak tadi duduk damai dan menyeruput _vanilla shake_nya tercinta. Merasa acaranya diganggu, Kuroko hanya menatap Furihata datar.

"Aku jujur saja ya, Furihata-_kun_. Akashi-_kun _itu sebenarnya adalah raja dari dunia fantasi. Dia diperintahkan ayahnya agar mencari pendamping hidupnya demi melanjutkan kekuasaan dan mengatur dunia fantasi tersebut. Selesai." Ujar Kuroko sambil kembali menyeruput _vanilla shake_nya. Seketika hening…

"APA-APAAN ITU?!"

"KUROKO! KAU PASTI NGARANG KAN?!"

"YANG GITUAN MANA ADA DI DUNIA INI?!"

"AYOLAH, KUROKO! AKU SERIUUUUS!"

Kuroko hanya cuek menanggapi komentar teman-temannya. Setelah vanilla shakenya habis, ia langsung menatap Furihata.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tak tau, Furihata-_kun_. Tapi yang kita bicarakan ini Akashi-_kun_. Dia tidak gombal seperti _point guard _dari Kaijou itu, jadi segala yang ia katakan jujur dari lubuk hatinya, Furihata-_kun_. Lagipula kalau ia berbohong, pasti ia bicara sambil menatap kebawah." Ujar Kuroko.

Furihata kembali menghela napas. Ia hanya takut tak bisa membalas perasaan Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-_san _pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Furihata lagi.

"Aku tidak tau. Kami tak dekat. Akashi-_kun _semasa SMP dulu paling dekat dengan Midorima-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko.

Furihata kembali menghela napas. Ia lelah.

~~oo00oo~~

Hari Minggu, Furihata duduk gelisah di taman dekat SMA Seirin. Mereka sudah janji bertemu disana. Mereka? Siapa?

Ya Akashi sama Furihata lah. Skrip tuh dibaca, narrator bodoh! *author digebuk*

"Lama menunggu, Kouki?"

Furihata menoleh. Ia langsung menghela napas lega ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah itu. Akashi tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk disebelah Furihata.

"Kau sudah tau jawabanmu?" tanya Akashi langsung ke intinya.

"S-sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, jadi… maaf jika lancang. Tapi… kenapa Akashi-_san _memilihku?"

Akashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar pertanyaan Furihata. Furihata langsung salah tingkah, takut Akashi akan salah paham.

"M-maksudku, A-Akashi-_san _itu tampan, cerdas, dan punya banyak uang. P-pasti banyak wanita lain yang lebih mencintai Akashi-_san _kan? Y-yang pasti…mereka pasti lebih pantas mendampingimu… b-bukankah tak masuk akal bila Akashi-_san _mencintaiku yang serba biasa-biasa saja ini…?" tanya Furihata dengan suara yang kian lama kian lirih. Akashi hanya menatapnya sejenak. Tangan pucat Akashi langsung meraih tangan mungil Furihata. Disitu Akashi sadar bahwa tangan Furihata begitu hangat. Dan Furihata juga sadar genggaman tangan Akashi begitu nyaman.

Kehangatan yang Akashi cari selama ini…

Kenyamanan yang membuat Furihata mabuk kepayang…

Akankah mereka sadar semua itu?

Iris Akashi menatap langsung Furihata membuat Furihata salah tingkah. Akashi mengulurkan tangan dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Furihata kebelakang telinganya.

"Cinta selalu tak masuk akal, Kouki." Ujar Akashi. Furihata hanya menunduk. Tanda paham.

"Dan aku membencinya. Aku membenci perasaan ini."

"Eh?! K-kenapa?"

"Karena perasaan ini tak mau tunduk padaku. Setiap kali melihatmu dadaku selalu bergemuruh kencang, meski aku sudah memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. Tapi semakin kuperintah malah semakin keras. Setiap kali aku ingin bicara padamu, lidahku serasa beku meski sudah kuperintahkan untuk bicara. Tapi semakin kuperintah, lidahku semakin membeku. Aku benci ini."

Furihata hanya tertawa kecil. Akashi mengerjap, merasa diremehkan.

"Akashi-_san_, Akashi-_san _tak perlu seperti itu. Itulah indahnya mencintai. Lagipula itu bagian dari diri Akashi-_san _juga." Ujar Furihata sambil memamerkan senyuman tipis. Senyuman yang begitu indah dimata Akashi.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Furihata. Furihata langsung panik. Melihat itu, Akashi berbisik.

"Bolehkah?"

"U-um…"

Kedua bibir mereka saling bersatu. Angin yang berhembus menjadi saksi bisu cinta yang tak sempurna.

~~~END~~~

Yuuhuu~~ Lala disini~~

Uwaa… ini bener-bener gak kepikiran di otak saya sebelumnya lho. Asal jadi aja ini whahaha :v

Berhubung lagi UTS harusnya saya gak nyentuh laptop. Berhubung besok Cuma bahasa dan olahraga (itu lo bilang Cuma), saya ketik aja. Huhu… rekor baru. Satu jam *eh*

Ini demi memenuhi challenge, semoga memenuhi syarat karena mata udah lima watt *bows*

RnR~~

**JKT14042015**


End file.
